


Remembrance

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Inspired by Music, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Sacrifice, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (MK11 headcanon ending) Guess our hourglass is running out of time.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [End of An Era - Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549628) by ChibiStarr. 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.
> 
> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Raiden cannot give up his godly state as he did in canon, for his powers remain tied to his soul.  
> -Karen Barrett accepted a piece of Kronika's energy at a young age, not knowing that the Titan would come back to claim it later in life until she made her move.  
> -Said power was tied to her soul as well. As such, the events pre- and pending MK11 play out differently.

_When Raiden awoke in a mostly blue bedroom, he found himself tucked under teal and white covers with his head resting on a set of similarly colored pillows. He let out a voiceless yawn, briefly wondering when he dozed off. Last he recalled, Karen had fallen asleep on the couch of her apartment. Raiden decided to move her to her bed, but she wasn't willing to let him go in her sleep. He was considering his options but eventually decided to strip down to his trousers and keep her company.  
  
He was greeted to a chaste kiss on the lips by Karen, the Special Forces member having woken up earlier. That fully woke him up, and he looked down.  
  
"Good morning," Karen said with a smile. "It's rare for me to see you asleep."  
  
"I did not plan on sleeping," Raiden explained. "And yet..."  
  
"Guess rejuvenation by Jinsei Chamber doesn't always help," she predicted. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."  
  
"It is fine, Karen," he assured her. "Did you rest well?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm feeling better now," she confirmed.  
  
She sat up and stretched out, reveling in getting the kinks out of her system. Her attire was simple: purple flannel pajamas. Raiden also sat up and got some of the knots out of his silver hair.  
  
"I've got time now that I'm on leave," Karen explained. "Want me to show you around town?"  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I must meet with Kung Jin," Raiden politely declined.  
  
"That's right, he's back in the White Lotus," she realized. "Tell Jin that if he needs someone to turn to, he's welcome in my place."  
  
The God of Thunder smiled at this assurance.  
  
"Of that, he will appreciate," Raiden predicted with certainty._

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Raiden found himself back in Fire God Liu Kang's soul. It was another memory that flitted at his subconscious, he realized.  
  
Following that bittersweet victory over Kronika, Raiden retreated to the depths of the Fire God's soul. Not only did he hope for Liu Kang to sculpt the sands of time without his influence, but he also found little reason to resurface after losing Karen. Karen had pulled him from darkness, yet she was raised like a lamb to slaughter by Kronika. Even when she defied her, she died, anyway. The injustice of it all hurt his heart.  
  
Some days, he considered a spiritual death. Plunging into the deepest corner of Liu Kang's soul and sleeping eternally. Those thoughts quickly unsettled him. Most likely, Karen held similar ideas within her back when she was alive. Thus, he woke after Liu Kang allowed himself to rest.  
  
Sculpting the sands of time was a daunting task. Should Liu Kang need his help, he vowed he would always come to him.  
  
Maybe with time and a little effort, the pain would gradually dull.

For now, he would still wait.

**Author's Note:**

> _We had forever...  
>  Baby, now it's in the past  
> Our once "forever" wasn't meant to last_
> 
> _Never forget me, never forget me  
>  Guess our hourglass is running out of time_  
> -Hourglass, Amanda Lee (AmaLee, LeeandLie)


End file.
